buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Set
"Set" (設置 Setchi) is a keyword exclusive to Spell and Impact cards. Cards with this ability remain on the field after cast, and the act to cast is known as "Set". Unlike most cards that remain on the field, there are no limit to the number of Set cards on your field. Set cards will continue to apply their effects as long as their remain on the field and their conditions (if any) are met. In the anime set cards are shown as glowing bubbles showing part of the card's image and their name in Kanji. List of Set Cards Ancient World *Dragon Arcadia *Dragonverse *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme Danger World *Armorknight Formation *Dangerous REIZI *Duel Law *Final Battle Skill, MAJI Demon Slay *Night in the Wild *Starved Yamigedo Darkness Dragon World *Black Agenda *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine * Death Gauge Timer *Dragon Throne *Gate of Darkness Dragon *Pain Field *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" Dragon World *4000 Festival! *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Cavalry Academy *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Land *Dragon Return System *Dragon's Seal *Gate of Dragon *Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance *One-to-one *Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" *Ring of Crimson *Superior Buddy *Thunder Break Stance *Thunder Formation! *Twin Attack Tactics Dungeon World * Darkness Final Mission Card "World End" * Demon Lord's Dungeon * Evil Deity Altar * Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" * Mission Card "Defeat Monsters!" * Mission Card "Earn Experience Points!" * Mission Card "Form a Party!" * Mission Card "Rest at Nazaro Hot Springs!" * Mission Card "THE Teamwork" Generic *Battlefield Military Band *Buddy Remodel *Damage Control *Escape Hero World *Attack Power Amplification Device *Barrier Activated! *First Darkhero Hideout *Leave Me Here and Move On! *Prepped and OK to Launch! *Super Headquarters, Brave Fort *There are no Places for You to Run! *Ruler of Terror Katana World *Art of Explosive Hades Fall *Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation *Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons *Return to the Underworld *Secret Sword, Lethal Formation *Shinobi Scrolls *Super Lethal Formation *Water Technique, Shinotsukuame Legend World *A Fleeting Dream *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Final Battle Ground, Vigrior *Gleipnir *Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Great Spell, Fimbulwinter Magic World * BAR King Solomon * Great Spell, Sacred Breath *Happy Camper *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing *I’m Wicked! *Magic School, Sephirot *New-Era Great Spell, The Creation *Noisy Danceroom *Solomon's Great Barrier *The Ark Others *Shrine of the Corrupted Fuchigami Star Dragon World *Cosmo Base, "G Attractor" *Space Building, Bulge List of Support Cards Dragon World *Trap Master Dragon Katana World *Cat Shadow, Aoihime Legend World *Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow Magic World *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Liar, Fullfool *User of Darkness, Dunstan List of Anti-Set Cards Darkness Dragon World *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon Dungeon World *Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand